Taiyou no Ie Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Feel free to contact the administrators if you need any help in the Taiyou no Ie wiki! [[User:BitterGummy|'BitterGummy']]•[[User_talk:BitterGummy|'Talk']]; [[User:LilacFlower|'LilacFlower']] [[User talk:LilacFlower|'Talk']] Badges Only users who are adminstrators are allowed to have this badge on their profile page. Users who are not adminstrators who have this badge on their profile page will have this badge deleted. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page LilacFlower (Founder) (talk). If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Administrative Requests You may request for admins' assistance to delete, to move, to protect, or to block a user or file. To request, contact any administer (see above) and follow the appropriate format. To add a link to an existing page/file, add two brackets around the page/file name. ex. Taiyou no Ie Wiki To add your signature, add four tildes ex. ~~~~ which will then show as 'Username (talk) Time, Date (UTC)' Deletion Request Fill out the required fields: Page: (With link) Reason: Requester: (Add your signature) Move Requests Fill out the required fields: Current File Name: (With link) Preferred File Name: Reason: Requester: (Add your signature) Protection Request Fill out the required fields: File Name: (With link) Reason: Requester: (Add your signature) Blocking Requests Fill out the required fields: User name: (With link) Reason: Requester: (Add your signature)